Just a normal day
by Landon Richardson
Summary: It was just meant to be a simple case, just interview some suspects about some robberies and close the case. It wasn't meant to turn into a gun fight, ending up with a bomb explosion and a further bomb scare… still all in a day's work for 50 (Steve x OC)
1. 8:22 AM

Just a normal day

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Jenna Kaye and Catherine Rollins do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The characters of Danni Richardson and Jack O'Connor do however belong to me. I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's another new story for you…**

 **I'd like to say now that the reason why you're getting so many new stories, updates and different AUs because I'm going through my hard drive trying to clear it and I figure that since so many of these are already written and finished or with enough of a plan involved that I can easily finish them so I might as well put them up.**

 **This does not mean that I am not going to update my other stories because I certainly will be! In fact I'm planning on doing some writing today so you might get lucky today and have updates galore.**

 **This is another story which features both Danny and Danni which I know is confusing lol! If it helps Danni is normally written as Danielle unless someone is talking directly to her. Also due to the fact that Danno obviously retains the surname Williams, Danni's surname becomes Richardson but she is still the same character as before just minus Grace (who belongs to Danno).**

 **In this one they are both in 50 but female Danni is partnered with Jack and Danno with Steve… it's safe to say that Steve has a major crush on Danni as you'll see and might go overboard in his usual adorably goofy fashion…**

 **Anyway please enjoy!**

Overall summary

 **It was just meant to be a simple case, just interview some suspects about some robberies and close the case. It wasn't meant to turn into a gun fight, ending up with a bomb explosion and a further bomb scare… still all in a day's work for 50 (Part of the 50 saga – Part of the Danni world saga)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni Richardson sighed, taking the final sip of her lukewarm coffee as she wondered why her ride was only late on days when she really needed him to be on time.**

Overall romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Eventual mentions of other romances as we go.**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Richardson (McDanni)**

* * *

Chapter One

8.15 AM

* * *

Danielle Richardson sighed, taking the final sip of her lukewarm coffee as she wondered why her ride was only late on days when she really needed him to be on time.

She and her partner Special Agent Jack O'Connor regularly took it in turns to drive to work and today unfortunately was Jack's go. Normally she didn't care too much. They were never late. Their boss Steve McGarrett has made it clear that everyone had to be in at nine by the very latest and they always were in by then, it's was just that she needed to be in work on a Monday by seven thirty if she was to get all her work done in time for the weekly meeting at ten.

Steve had put her in charge of selecting their cases and creating files which she would then present to Steve and his second in command Danny Williams. They would then pick the case they felt needed 50's attention and that would be the case the team worked on. Danielle loved her job she really did. She hadn't expected to find a place where she would be happy when she moved to Hawaii with her twin brother to help him raise his new born daughter. HPD had been a nightmare, if it hadn't have been for Danny and Meka and her own partner Rory then she didn't know what she would have done. Probably have quit and opened up a bakery or something. She had been close to it until Steve McGarrett had swept in and stolen Danny from them who then in turn told McGarrett that he wouldn't come unless Danielle came as well. Steve had agreed and a week later Danielle had transferred from HPD to 50 and been partnered with Jack who was an active NSA agent and was someone who she got on with like a house on fire.

She had been surprised when Steve had called her into his office three weeks after she joined and told her what her new job was. She had thrived in it and she knew she was extremely good at it. The only problem she had that she found herself desk bound most days. Between making the files up, manning her overflowing inbox and fax tray there was little time for her to go and interview people which she knew was her other big strength. Most time the team who would go out to investigate would be Steve and Danny and also Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua. More often than not Jack and Danielle were left behind with Jenna Kaye and Adam Charles who were their computer experts and who seemed to answer to her and Jack.

Jack who became the liaison between the brain squad as they were affectionately called and the rest of the team while Danielle dealt with getting the team their warrants and dealing with the DA and smoothing out the way with them.

She wasn't quite sure what was happening. She had mentioned it once to Danny who had shrugged a strange look on his face before he had given her a quick hug, telling her to stick it out and that she was sure to be in the field again soon.

The only problem was that Danielle was getting the impression that Steve didn't want her in the field and she didn't know why, not when her record was spotless and she was good at her job, no scrap that she was amazing at her job. Anyone who managed to be a Detective in a city like New Orleans and still be alive to tell the tale was amazing at it.

She shook her head, pushing the thought away from her mind. Danny had told her to be patient and that was what she would do. She would be patient and hope that she could go and interview people. Danielle headed out of her living room and down the hallway stepping into her large bright kitchen. She glanced at her watch, dropping her wrist with a sigh of relief when she heard a car horn beep from outside indicating that Jack had finally arrived.

She placed her empty mug by the side of the sink and turned heading out the kitchen towards the front door. She bent down, picking up her large hand bag, slipped her small feet into her ankle boots and straightened the skirt of her dress before she opened the door and waved to Jack who lifted his own hand in acknowledgment that he had seen her. She twisted on the spot setting the alarm system which Steve had installed for her and closed the door behind her, heading down the garden path and out of the small gate at the bottom. She opened the passenger door and climbed into Jack's black lotus.

"Morning Jack" She said to him, raising an eyebrow when he passed her a large McDonald's bag. "McDonalds? Really?" She asked accepting the coffee cup that came with it.

"Sometimes a McDonald is needed" He told her. "I got you a sausage and egg Mcmuffin meal with an extra hash brown and a large latte" Danielle's face lit up as she dug into the bag and pulled it out. "Pass me mine" He asked, Danni nodded, passing him a double bacon and sausage Mcmuffin.

"Not a word of this to anyone" She told him as she bit into it with a moan of pleasure.

"Don't you mean not a word about this to Steve?" Jack responded with a grin.

"Steve?" Danielle said, feeling her face redden when Jack laughed.

"The guy is one step away from making you lunch every day. He is obsessed with what you eat each day making sure you eat. I mean I know he's the boss but since when was monitoring your diet part of that job."

"He does the same to the other Danny" She pointed out.

"Yeah the other Danny, who is his partner and his best friend and his brother in everything but blood. That makes sense, but doing it to you does not make sense. It would make sense if it was the other Danny who was doing it because you've been friends since HPD but you don't have much to do with Steve and yet the man still watches you when it comes to that. Does he think you're wasting away or something? I mean you're slim but you're not skin and bones."

"Thanks I think" Danielle said with a raised eyebrow. "I'm sure Steve does the same with the other girls in the team as well" She said, rolling her eyes and focusing on her food when he snorted.

"Nope" He stated "I've watched him, Steve doesn't give a rat's ass about what anyone else is eating. He only cares about what you and Danny are eating and more so you and then there's the alarm system."

Danielle winced, wishing not for the first time that she hadn't mentioned that to Jack.

"Alarm system" she repeated, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Danielle, Steve broke into your place when you were in New Orleans for a week to prove to you it could be done, he then had installed a state of the art alarm system without asking your permission, changed all your locks so they were dead bolts and then forgot to tell you about it so when you came home, exhausted and tired, you were locked out of your own house and when you broke in you were confronted by an alarm system that not only bought HPD to your door but 50 as well."

Danielle felt her face flush in embarrassment at the memory.

"I've hardly forgotten" She replied dryly "Besides I've heard him tell the others about getting security systems" She told him "I've heard him discussing it with you."

"Yeah there's a difference between suggesting it and talking about the best on the market and actually doing it behind someone's back and having it installed and then when you confronted him he acted like it was no big deal and what did he do to apologise to you?" Jack said, hitting the indicator and pulling into the road which would bring them to their headquarters "He bought you a Huskie puppy for added protection. That's going above and beyond the call of duty."

"He just wants his team safe" She said, her mind going back to Steve arriving in her office late one afternoon holding a small box with air holes in it which he had placed on her desk before turning and walking back out again without a word. When Danielle had opened it she had found herself confronted with a tiny huskie puppy, curled up asleep in the bottom of the box and had fallen head over heels in love with it. How Steve had known that Danielle loved Huskies only when it came to dogs was beyond her.

"Yeah" Jack said "If it wasn't for the fact he's dating Catherine I would have thought he was sweet on you"

"Nope" Danielle said lightly, ignoring the slight stab of pain at the thought. She would have more luck dating Danny then she would Steve. Danielle was cute but she was well aware that she wasn't the type of girl who men wanted to date; instead she was the type of girl men befriended. "I probably remind him of his sister or something!" She said finishing her breakfast just as Jack pulled into their reserve spot. "Do you think Steve will know I had a McDonald breakfast?" She asked nervously, already picturing the twenty minute lecture in her mind about how she needed to look after her health.

"How could he know?" Jack asked curiously.

"I don't know but he does seem to just know," Jack laughed, patting her on top of the head before they climbed out of the car, slamming their doors closed at the same time.

"You're paranoid" He told her as they moved side by side towards the entrance.

"It's not paranoid if it's true" She responded, entering the cool reception and flashing her badge at the guard who waved them both through. They headed to the elevator, getting in and waiting until it closed before Danielle spoke, popping a mint into her mouth. "I bet you that within five minutes of me entering -that room he'll know that I had McDonalds for breakfast."

"What are we betting?" Jack asked curiously.

"If he asks me then you pay for lunch, if he doesn't then I pay for lunch. Deal?" She asked. Jack considered it for a moment before nodding just as the doors opened.

"Deal babe" He responded, stepping into the hallway. Danielle shouldered her bag, following him out of the elevator and quickly swallowed her mint before they moved down the corridor and into the large spacious room which made up their headquarters.

She glanced round her unsurprised to see the rest of the team gathered around the tech table. A glance at the wall showed that it was five to nine, they had just made it by the skin of their teeth.

"Morning guys" Jack called out, moving past them and lightly punching Toast in the arm. "That was for your stunt last night" He told the other man who merely grinned back.

"Worth it" Toast said gleefully before he looked at Danielle. "Morning blondie."

"Morning Toast, morning guys" Danielle said with a smile, her eyes landing on Steve as he moved around the table away from Danny and gave her a suspicious look.

"You're late" Steve commented, crossing his arms over his chest

"Actually we're here five minutes early, work doesn't begin until nine" She remarked lightly, turning to look at Jack who looked torn between amusement and disbelief. Steve watched her for a second before his eyes widened before narrowing.

"You ate McDonalds for breakfast didn't you? Damn it Danielle, you know how bad they are for you. What will tomorrow's breakfast be? A complete BBQ? I know I have to constantly deal with Danno's bad eating habits every day but you… you know if you had just waited then you would have seen that I had bought you a grilled cheese sandwich on wholemeal bread and… and forget it" Steve said. "Since our case finder has only just bothered to come in I'll go and see HPD and see whether they have any cases we can take so the rest of us aren't standing by waiting. Danno you're in charge while I'm gone" Steve stated before he turned and left the office leaving Danielle feeling about an inch tall.

She looked back at Jack who was staring after Steve with his mouth open and forced herself to speak breaking the silence which had fallen after Steve's departure.

"Well at least you owe me lunch now" She commented. "I'm feeling like something expensive to eat after that but somewhere which does salad as well" Jack nodded slowly as Danielle turned her attention to Danny who was watching her. "How does he always know?" She demanded lightly.

"God knows blondie, he just spent the last twenty minutes ranting at me for having a double cheeseburger last night so trust me you aren't alone. He's on a health kick day again it would seem" Danny told her, taking the seat beside Kono. Danielle sank into the seat next to Chin with a sigh.

"Great" She said glumly "I guess he's mad with me yet again?" She asked, her shoulders dropping. She hated when Steve was annoyed with her.

"He's not mad" Danny assured her. "He's more disappointed probably with us as a group. Sometimes I think he forgets we're not his SEAL team and that we actually eat junk food. As soon as he makes something explode or shoots a bad guy he'll be back to his usual lovable self." Danny said before he tilted his head back and looked at Jack. "You were blatantly the one who dropped off at McDonalds so where's mine?"

"You've got your own partner to buy you breakfast" Jack retorted. "So get him to buy it for you. I buy for Danni or occasionally Jenna and Toast. Not you Dan" He remarked messing up Danny's hair do.

"I'd better crack on and find a case for the team before Steve comes back and fires me for just sitting around" Danielle said, ignoring the little fighting match that had broken out between Jack and Danny. She waited a second until Jack gave up and ran her hand over Danny's do, smoothing the hairs back down before she headed towards the office leaving, Danny, Chin and Kono together.

"You know Steve is hard on her Brah. I don't know why, she's good at what she does,"

Danny waited until Danielle had entered her office and Jack, Jenna and Toast entered the kitchen before he looked at the other two, deciding abruptly to confide in them.

"He can't help it" He told them simply. "He's head over heels for her and he has no idea how to show her. His whole world is slowly realigning and she's at the centre of it and she doesn't even know it"

"I knew it" Kono shrieked before she lowered her voice. "I knew he loved her, I could tell by the way he looks at her, especially at our weekly drinks. It was the eyes man, the eyes gave him away" She turned to Chin. "I believe you owe me a twenty Cuz, pay up because all this talk of McDonalds has made me want one" Chin sighed.

"I thought Steve was with Catherine" Chin said, pulling out a twenty from his wallet and passing it to his cousin who took it gleefully from him.

"He swears that she is just his friend with benefits, someone he uses to scratch an itch. No strings attached apparently exactly how he likes it or rather how he did like it." Danny clarified with a wave of his hand as though Catherine was unimportant in the large scale of things.

"Okay" Kono said, slipping the twenty into her pocket. "If Steve fancies her, like head over heels then why is he all…?" Kono's words faded off as she instead pulled a fierce face which looked remarkably like the expression Steve often pulled when he was speaking to the younger woman.

"All of what exactly?" Chin asked "Because I've got to tell you, that look you just pulled just makes you look constipated." Kono twisted his head round to glare at him before she looked at Danny.

"Goes all Super SEAL on her" she clarified.

"Because she set off every possessive, protective bone the guy has in his body and she has done since day one. He literally can't help it. It's the same with me and food, it's like he sees it as his life mission to keep me with him as long as possible by trying to extend my life through food, it seems to escape his notice that by constantly getting me shot my chances are low but what can you do. The man is obsessed with Grace's safety, he has plans for his back up plans when it comes to her and with Danni" Danny stopped speaking and blew out some air noisily.

"And with Danni?" Kono prompted.

"And with Danni Steve will move heaven and hell to keep her safe. I think he's built this plan in his head where Danni will be his wife and the mother of his children and therefore he is protecting her as such. It's built into his DNA, I don't think he even realises half the time that he's doing it. Everything he does for me and Grace he doubles for her. If he told me he had read her medical records then it wouldn't surprise me in the slightest. I mean the dude found out somehow that Danni only like Huskies when it comes to dogs and got her a Huskie puppy to keep her safe."

"That's not head over heels Brah that's a man deeply in love" Chin said softly. Danny nodded.

"A man who doesn't realise he's deeply in love or even in love." He corrected.

"I bet the boss has already read her medical records, memorised her family and friends and even knows what grades she got in school" Kono remarked with a shake of her head, looking to the entrance door when it opened and Steve walked back in. "Hey Boss" She called out, sitting up from her slouching position. "We thought you gone to HPD"

Steve veered towards them, a frown on his face as he looked around. Kono raised an eyebrow when she spotted a large green drink which looked almost like a smoothie in his hand.

"I changed my mind" He said absently. "Where's Danni? In her office?"

"Where else would she be?" Danny remarked "Oh and babe?" He said, continuing when Steve looked back over his shoulder. "Actually try and be nice to her, you've already chewed her out once in front of everyone. She doesn't deserve a round two, hell she didn't even deserve a round one but there's nothing we can do about that now."

Steve had the grace to look ashamed.

"I've got this Danno" He replied, moving across the floor and toward the end of the room where Danielle's office was situated. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, waiting until he heard her distracted come in before he entered, closing the door behind her. He headed to her large desk and stopped in front of her, placing the drink by her.

"I'm sorry for this morning Danni" He said quietly.

Danielle froze for a split second at the sound of his voice before she slowly looked up from her screen, focusing on his face for a moment before she lowered her eyes to the smoothie.

"Because nothing says you're sorry like green juice made up from god only knows what" She replied lightly, looking back towards the email she was reading.

"It's healthy and besides you did say that you liked the taste of pineapples so this is pineapple with mint. It's good at keeping the body hydrated. It's hot outside already and you often forget to eat or drink when you get going with your work." He pointed out softly to her.

"Thank you Steve" Danielle said after a pause, looking up at him and allowing a small smile to come to her face when she caught the sheepish look on his. He looked like a big kid standing there, waiting to be scolded. "I think I've found you a case" She said, glancing up when the door opened and Danny entered. She looked away, used to the other man coming in and pulled out one of the files from one of the large stacks on the surface of her desk and opening it. "Take a look" She said.

Steve held his hand out to Danny telling him to remain there as he moved around the desk and stopped by Danielle, leaning over her shoulder so he could see the report and subtly smelling her.

"A Bank Robbery over the weekend" He read, "Why would this be a case for us. A bank robbery seems like something HPD would deal with."

"Normally I'd agree but this is the third one within a three week period" Danielle explained. "And each time the crew hit they are becoming more confident and more violent. The first time was a hit and grab. The second time was planned. The third one they got away with a lot of money and they beat the security man until he was unconscious. The guy is still in hospital. With this rate of escalation they are only going to get worse and more violent. There's only one way forward for them and that's to kill someone." She told him, tilting her head back and looking at him with large grey eyes. "If you're not sure then me and Jack could always go and speak to the security guard and check out the scene that way if it is something then we could call you rather than you wasting the whole teams' time." She suggested hopefully.

Steve stood straight.

"You and Jack going to the crime scene? No Danni, you've got work here to do" He stated, patting a hand on one of the stacks of files to prove his point.

Danielle let out a frustrated sigh, pushing her chair back and getting to her feet, jabbing her finger in Steve's chest.

"Listen McGarrett, I am a Detective. I've trained extremely hard and gone through a hell of a lot of shit to become a Detective and I became a damn good one who cut her teeth in New Orleans for God sake. I can manage interviewing a witness, which for the record if you bothered to read my files you would know is my forte, and check out a crime scene. I am not just here to sit behind my desk in my office and go through emails and faxes dealing with cases. I am not a damn PA Steven so stop treating me like one and let me do my job which is why I'm assuming you hired me in the first place." She snapped at him. Eyes flashing grey fire at him.

Steve turned and looked at Danny who was watching Danielle with an impressed look on his face. He glanced a Steve, their eyes locking as they has one of their silent conversations.

' _She has a point Steven'_ Danny's eyebrow told him when it quirked up slightly.

' **It's too dangerous'** the stubborn set of Steve's jaw answered.

' _I've seen her in action, she is good Steve. She had been trained by the best and she can protect herself'._ Danny's answered with a tilt of his head to the side

' **What if something happened to her Danno? I couldn't…'** Steve shook his head slightly as though trying to wipe out the thought.

' _What do you think Jack is? Swiss cheese? The man might be chilled but he is deadly. He's a trained NSA special agent. They probably train their men and women to be assassins and he loves Danni, not like that before you stress out, but like a sister. He would never allow anything to happen to her'_ Danny said with the straightening of his body and the hint of a frown.

' **But'** Steve's head reared back.

' _Steven'_ Danny's frown became more pronounced.

' **Okay, okay you win but if anything happens to her I'm holding you responsible'.** The look in Steve's eyes made Danny shiver though he hid it. They both turned to Danni who was watching them.

"That" She said pointing between them. "Is pretty freaky, how long have you both been married for?" She asked with a smirk.

"I'm too much of a man for Steve to handle" Danny replied casually

"You can go" Steve said, attracting her attention. "You and Jack can go to the hospital and then the crime scene, just keep in contact throughout and let us know whether the rest of us should head down or not. Have I made myself clear?" He demanded.

"Crystal" She replied happily, fixing him with a wide smile which made his heart skip a beat. "We've got this all covered, thank you Steve" She stated, hurrying past him and out of the room clearly expecting him to change his mind. He watched through the glass as she called to Jack explaining the situation to him. An identical wide smile came to Jack's face making a small bloom of guilt blossom in Steve's stomach as he realised that maybe he hadn't been playing fair with either of them. He looked towards Danny when the other man shifted.

"They grow up so fast" Danny said, rolling his eyes when Steve grabbed his arm and dragged him out of Danielle's office and towards his own.

"TOAST!" Steve yelled attracting the man's attention. "I want the GPS on Danni's and Jack's phone activated right now and on the screen in my office, keep them up until I say to stop understood" He said waiting until the other man nodded at him "Jenna, hack into all the cameras where they will be. I want to be able to see them at all times" He stated.

"Really Steven" Danny said crossly, rubbing at his arm when Steve let go of him and closed the door to his office, heading straight to his desk and turning the screen on. "I can walk around the place without you manhandling me to places. I have a bad knee remember, a bad knee which doesn't like being jerked around the place by an animal.

"This wasn't a good idea" Steve said looking up at him. "Danni was an expert in cases concerning children. This… this is a case concerning a robbery with a group of men who she thinks are a few steps away from killing someone. What if…" his voice trailed off.

"What if what?" Danny questioned. "I worked with her Steve and she did a lot more than just Children cases. She was easily one of the best Detective there. Is this why you gave her the job on team that you did? To keep her here? That's not who she is"

"Okay" Steve said, throwing his arms into the air. "I get it Danno, I'll give her a chance."

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to leave a review, favourite or follow the story. It means more to me than you know!**


	2. 14:30 PM

Just a normal day

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Adam 'Toast' Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The characters of Danni Richardson and Jack O'Connor do however belong to me. I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all to enjoy**

 **This is another story which features both Danny and Danni which I know is confusing lol! If it helps Danni is normally written as Danielle unless someone is talking directly to her. Also due to the fact that Danno obviously retains the surname Williams, Danni's surname becomes Richardson but she is still the same character as before just minus Grace (who belongs to Danno).**

 **In this one they are both in 50 but female Danni is partnered with Jack and Danno with Steve… it's safe to say that Steve has a major crush on Danni as you'll see…**

 **Anyway please enjoy!**

Overall summary

 **It was just meant to be a simple case, just interview some suspects about some robberies and close the case. It wasn't meant to turn into a gun fight, ending up with a bomb explosion and a further bomb scare… still all in a day's work for 50 (Part of the 50 saga – Part of the Danni world saga)**

Chapter Summary

" **Steve is going to kill us" Danielle remarked to Jack, staring at the sight in front of them which had been a warehouse five minutes ago and was now nothing more than rubble** **.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Eventual mentions of other romances as we go.**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Richardson**

* * *

Chapter Two

14:30

* * *

"Steve is going to kill us" Danielle remarked to Jack, staring at the sight in front of them which had been a warehouse five minutes ago and was now nothing more than rubble. It had gone off as soon as Jack and Danielle had approached it, the explosion picking them both up off their feet and throwing them clear of the site. Danielle felt bruised all over but other than that she felt surprisingly fine though the same couldn't be said about their clothes.

Luckily Danielle had, had the sense to call Kono instead of one of the bosses, trusting her best friend to break the news of the explosion to the other. Kono also had a set of Danielle's spare clothes in the back of her car from when they went surfing together so at least she would have something to change into.

She glanced towards Jack in time to see him nod.

"Any chance we don't tell him?" Jack suggested thoughtfully.

"He was in the room when I told Kono and she sort of repeated it out loud so I think he already knows" She commented.

"Ah" Jack said, crossing his arms over his chest and glanced towards her. "Now that is unfortunate" Danielle nodded with a weary sigh.

"Very"

* * *

"Steven I want you to listen to me. I know you're in full blown protective, obsessive Super SEAL mode right now but having you and me ending up as a smear against the window and the road in your haste to get to Danni isn't going to do anyone any good. Not you, not my daughter, not me so let's just slow down. Danni rang Kono after the bomb remember, she's fine. Kono said she sounded her normal self over the phone so she OKAY" Danny would later deny that a shriek came out of his mouth as Steve press his foot against the pedal

"Let her go babe you said, she's done this before Steven you said, she'll be fine you said" Steve said, his voice cold and flat as he weaved through the cars like that hounds of hell were after them and gaining. "She was in a bomb explosion Daniel. I feel that that is not the definition of fine."

"Okay I'm not a mind reader, how was I to know there was a freaking bomb. They were robbing banks Steven, BANKS"

"You better hope there's not a scratch on her" Steve said smacking his hand against the steering "Damn it, I should never have agreed"

"Okay fella, you're not her husband yet. You're not even dating her so as hard as it might be to grasp this simple fact you have no say in it. If she leave 50 you'll have even less say in her life because you will have no say, you understand me. Get your anger and fear under control before we get there. Don't lose the best things which walked into your life apart from me and Grace okay" Steve's eyes flickered to him, searching his for a moment before he nodded once, easing his foot off the pedal. Danny sighed when the car slowed down.

"For the record we wouldn't have ended up as a smear on the road" Steve commented into the heavy silence. Danny nodded, swallowing hard, hoping against hope for all their sakes that Danielle actually was as fine as Kono believed. He cleared his throat slightly and spoke

"Well that is good to know"

* * *

Danielle sat down on the ground, watching as Jack sat down next to her, his long legs spread out in front of him as he rested the majority of his weight against his arms. She was aware of the CSU agents glancing at them but ignored them. Most of the time she would have chatted to them all but then again most of the time she didn't have her two bosses coming down to rip her a new one.

"We should come up with a plan" She suggested brightly to Jack who seemed to consider her suggestion before he nodded.

"I like plans" he agreed "Especially plans which stop us getting killed.

"Me too" Danielle said "I think you should talk to Steve when he gets here" She said, her face dropping when Jack lifted his hand and made a sharp sign in sign language to her. She raised her eyebrow. "And you kiss your mother with that mouth" She remarked. "He's less likely to kill you than me." She pointed out to him.

"Wrong" Jack said out loud "He's less likely to kill you."

"How do you work out that then?" She questioned. Jack shrugged.

"He likes you" He said simply. "No one is that concerned about someone they don't care about. Steve barely asks me if I'm okay but you so much as sneeze and he's there with fifteen cold products for you to use. The man bought you a freaking puppy Danni." Jack said.

"His name is Aries" She reminded him. Jack nodded.

"It's a good name for a dog" He said. They both looked up at the sound of tires squeezing against gravel and watched as two cars and a motorbike pulled to a sudden stop. "Perhaps it's not too late to pretend the bomb got us" Jack suggested. "Or if he fires us then you can come to the NSA with me." Danielle nodded.

"That be interesting" She said. Watching as Steve and Danny climbed out of their car, followed by Kono from hers as Chin got off his bike. All four of them turned as one to the remains of the building before they turned to look at Danielle and Jack who both lifted their right hands at the same time and waved.

"If we ran now then we might just outrun them" Jack commented from the corner of his mouth.

"I've seen Danny run, he'd catch us" She murmured back watching as Steve, Danny and Chin approached them while Kono went to the back of the car hopefully to get Danielle some fresh clothes.

"Danni" Steve said, a quality to his voice which sounded almost shaky as he reached them, grabbing her arm tightly as his eyes scanned her face. "Are you alright?" He demanded

"I'm fine" She told him. "I've got a few bruises but nothing life threatening" She said, she turned to Kono surprised when the other woman threw her arms around her and hugged her tightly before she moved back.

"Only you would manage to find a bomb on a simple recon mission" She said fondly holding out a bag to Danielle who took it.

"Well we like making things interesting" She said, ignoring the tightening on Steve's jaw.

"We're glad you're okay darling" Danny remarked, smiling warmly at her as Danielle bent over and pulled off her boots.

"I'm fine by the way thanks for asking" Jack remarked, raising a hand. Kono laughed, giving him a hug as well as Chin slapped him round the back lightly.

"Sorry fella" He apologised. "Steve's tunnel vision is clearly infectious" he said as way of explanation, Danielle spoke pulling on a pair of jeans beneath her dress,

"I suppose now is the time to tell you that we've found something big" She commented, pulling out a red and black vest top from the bag. She took a few steps away from them so she was facing a wall and reached down pulling her dress off leaving her in just her bra though from the way she had angled herself all they could see was her back.

Steve stared at the skin, his mouth falling open as he traced the black ink which covered the majority of her upper back. It was a beautiful tattoo, simple and elegant and extremely feminine. He suddenly had the image of having Danielle flat on his bed on her front as he followed the outline of it with his tongue.

"Close your mouth" Danny said with a sharp nudge in the ribs. Steve blinked, looking at the tattoo objectively before it was covered up. It was two large flowers in to separate circles going down her back joined together by stems and leaves, hanging down from a stem at the top of her back.

He closed his mouth just as she turned heading over to them again, her dress scrunched up in her hand. Steve took the chance to look at her front, his eyes landing on two butterfly tattoos on the right of her inner arm. He wondered whether she had any more hidden away.

"What happened?" He said turning to Jack.

"We spoke to the guard, saw the footage at the bank, noticed the van was pretty distinctive, followed the clues and it led us here. We were just approaching the building to have a look when…"

"Boom" Danielle finished softly.

"Luckily we were far enough away that there was little damage to us just some bruises" Jack said

"Nothing major" Danielle agreed. Steve's eyes flickered between them, hating for a moment the easy way they were together, so comfortable as a pair that they finished each other sentences and always seemed to be on the same page. It frustrated him no end.

"I'd call being anywhere near a bomb major" He said coolly. "You need to be checked out" He told Jack before his eyes moved to Danielle. "Both of you" He added, meeting her grey eyes. It amused him that before he had never like pale or blue eyes. He had always preferred warm dark eyes and yet now the two people he loved the most both had pale eyes Now suddenly Grey was his favourite eyes colour.

"Steve we've already seen the EMT" Jack told him, a hint of rare impatience coming to his voice.

"They gave us a full bill of health besides…" Danielle added.

"If we don't get our asses into gear now…" Jack continued.

"Then they'll be gone and god knows what they would do next." Danielle ended. Steve ran his hand through his hair aware of his team watching him. He knew deep down that they knew that this wasn't a battle of will between Steve and Jack. It was a battle of will between him and Danielle.

"Danni" He said, his voice softening. "You were in an explosion."

"I know I was Steve, I was there remember but I'm okay Steve" She said her own voice softening as she took a step towards him and rested her hand against his bare forearm. "Steve look at me, I'm okay" She promised quietly. Steve looked down at her, covering her hand with his, relishing the warmth for a moment before she lightly tugged her hand away turning to Jack "Come on babe, we've got six guys to catch who owe me a new dress, you a new t-shirt and us probably about six rounds of drinks."

"Ten rounds" Jack corrected, plucking at the ruined blue t-shirt he was wearing. "This was one of my favourite t-shirts" Danielle nodded.

"Ten it is"

"Make it twelve" Kono interrupted. "For the most stressful journey I've had in a long time" Kono said, a glimmer of remembered fear coming to her expression. She gave Jack a grateful smile when he wrapped an arm round her shoulder and gave her a comforting hug.

"If we're going down that road" Danny stated "Then its thirty five rounds of drinks. I was in a car with this mad man" He said jabbing his thumb towards Steve who rolled his eyes. "I think I've lost at least twenty years of my life. Next time you both decide to get close and personal with a bomb then at least have the decency to do it close enough that we can run there."

"I'll try and remember that" Danielle remarked with a roll of her eyes.

"Noted" Jack said at the same time.

"Right" Chin said "So we've got six men who owe us a new dress, a t-shirt and fifty rounds of drinks because I like rounding up so what's the plan" He said, not turning to Steve but to Danielle who looked surprised then pleased by the vote of confidence.

"Danny boy" she said turning to Danny who switched his attention away from Steve to her effortlessly. "Jack and me, we're going to need back up this time" She said simply. "I counted six men all with submachine guns and assault rifles." She said, her finger absently tracing one of the butterflies on her arm attracting Steve's attention for a moment.

"That's what we're here for. This is yours and Jack's case though so you're both the lead. Just tell us what you want and we'll get it done" He said glancing at Steve again before he spoke. "Me and super seal will go and get our vests on. Kono, Chin I suggest you break out your big guns and I mean the ones you've both named for some reason" He said, grinning at the two natives before he dragged Steve to the Camaro, heading to the back and pulling open the trunks.

"Danny" Steve hissed, glaring at his partner, a thousand questions in the one softly spoken word as Danny located their vests and pushed Steve's against his chest.

"Listen to me. I know Danielle okay and I know that she would never be with someone who didn't view her as an equal or someone who didn't trust her. Danni can do this babe, she is going to be great the same way she always did. Support her and she will recognise it and she will love you a bit more than she does right now. Show you believe in her abilities and that you trust her. Besides" Danny said. "We'll be there giving her back up oh and Steven" he said "Stop being an ass to Jack because you're jealous. It's not attractive"

"You think… you think if I do she'll… she'll grow to love me?" Steve asked, stumbling over his words clearly barely able to get them out. Danny nodded.

"Yeah" He answered honestly. "Just show her the real you beneath all of this" He said waving his hand at him "You're a good person Steve so allow her to see more of the guy who spent five days straight searching for a puppy for her because you didn't want her to be lonely."

"Okay" Steve said, becoming business like as he shrugged on his vest. "Let's do this then"

"I got us ear pieces" Chin announced as they approached, holding out one to them both. Steve took it and put it in his ear, looking around the team. "Jenna, Toast?" Chin said, "Put us all on channel three he said. Danni girl, Jackie boy you're the lead." He said.

"Call me Jackie again and we'll be rumbling" Jack remarked, a look in his eyes that told them he was serious.

"Jack" Danielle said, tugging at his t-shirt. He nodded, taking the t-shirt Steve offered him with a thankful smile, pulling off his ruin t-shirt and pulled the simple grey one on. Danielle waited until he was finished before she spoke. "The team appears to be a team of six but it could easily be a large team. They work well together, they cover each other weak points and they move as one which points to military training. I've seen those kind of moves before and it's the Ranger corp so we're dealing with experts. Jenna I want you to have a look at flight manifest and cross check them to see if anyone who has been dishonourably discharged has come in recently. If I'm right that will be our team." She said.

"They aren't going to come in easily" Jack said taking over "So we should expect a dirty battle."

"That's where Steve will come in handy" Danielle said, looking at Steve and smiling warmly at him, a soft look in her eyes. "Who better to combat a mole than a squid" She said gently.

"So based on that I think it's safe to say that they would rather shoot to maim or kill then talk" Jack said rubbing his hand through his hair and dislodging some debris from the bomb blast.

"Just a normal day in 50" Danny remarked dryly.

"Toast, get my twin brother on the line" Danielle said, glancing towards Steve in surprise when he took her weapons from her. "Explain what we're going up against and ask him what the Ranger frequencies are. He might be reluctant to give them at first because of the whole loyalty thing but perhaps you could point out that if he doesn't his twin might die. I'm sure he'd change his mind after that. With that code Toast and Jenna can listen in and warn us of what's happening" She stated.

"It's a good thing your twin is a Ranger and not a SEAL otherwise you would be perfect" Steve remarked casually as he checked her weapons for her. "Here" He said passing the gun back to her before he moved to her back, his fingers itching to trace the tattoo he knew was beneath her top though he resisted instead putting more ammo into the pouches.

"I'm hardly perfect" She said. Steve shrugged aware of the others making a show of focusing on something other than the two of them.

"You are to me" He replied back. "Take care out there, I want to finish this night with all of us toasting each other in the nearest bar not with one of us in hospital especially if that one is you"

Danielle let out a startled laugh.

"Well I'll try my best" She assured him, feeling her face flushing. "Does this mean that drinks are on you because I've heard rumours that you never buy and you always conveniently forget your wallet?" Steve smiled at her though he remained silent. Danielle glanced round when Jack pointedly cleared his throat. "Okay is everyone ready?" She asked, focusing her thoughts back on work again. "A Ranger team always has a sniper so let's make sure we don't make ourselves easy targets for him to take out. Jenna hack into the surrounding camera feeds and keep your eyes peeled for anything." She stated. She breathed out, looked at them one more time and smiled. "Let's go"

"Steve, you and Danny head to the back of the warehouse and cover the exits there. Chin and Kono head to the roofs and find a good position there to cover. Me and Danni girl will take the front door" Jack said, for once showing them the man behind the mask. He looked round them all, his blue eyes as deadly as Steve's "They won't have any mercy on us so let's not have any of them. I'm not greatly happy about them trying to blow me and my partner up. I feel a little pay back is in order" He said, watching the feral smiles which came to the other faces while Danielle merely looked amused having seen this side of Jack before.

"Jack" Steve said dropping his hand on the blonde's shoulder and squeezed. "I have never liked you more than I do right now"

"I hate to break up this bonding moment" Danielle said "But I'd rather we get the drop on them rather than them getting the drop on us"

Steve rolled his eyes, wrapping his hand round the back of her neck for a second and squeezed it.

"Do not get shot" He told her before he let go and followed Danny round towards the back of the building, his ear straining for every sound he could hear from Danielle, anything to know she was still okay. He wished he had said no to her taking on this case but Danny was right. He has to trust her to do her job. If Danny said she was the best then she was the best.

"Can everyone hear me?" Danielle asked quietly.

"I hear you Danni" Kono announced.

"I'm here as well Danni girl" Chin said.

"I'm here blondie" Danny said looking pointedly at Steve.

"I'm always here" He said quietly. Danny pulled his earpiece out indicating that Steve did as well, he did.

"What's with the face" Danny demanded.

"Look I know she's good, I do but… but she's important to me Danno, more important than even you know. Knowing she's there with only Jack, it's just difficult"

"You my friend have it bad" Danny said "But think of it this way, Jack has sent us to the back where all the bad guys are because he's very clever. We take out the main hoard and then they can't get to your… Danni" He said hesitating over the right word to use.

Steve nodded, getting into position and putting the ear piece back into his ear. He closed his eyes for a moment, imagine Danielle's smile before he opened his eyes, twisted and began shooting. Every one of them he took down was one less that would get to Danielle.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to leave a review, favourite or follow the story. It means more to me than you know!**

.


	3. 15:00 PM

Just a normal Day

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jenna Kaye and Adam 'Toast' Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The characters of Danni Richardson and Jack O'Connor do however belong to me. I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all to enjoy**

 **This is another story which features both Danny and Danni which I know is confusing lol! If it helps Danni is normally written as Danielle unless someone is talking directly to her. Also due to the fact that Danno obviously retains the surname Williams, Danni's surname becomes Richardson but she is still the same character as before just minus Grace (who belongs to Danno).**

 **In this one they are both in 50 but female Danni is partnered with Jack and Danno with Steve… it's safe to say that Steve has a major crush on Danni as you'll see…**

 **Anyway please enjoy!**

Overall summary

 **It was just meant to be a simple case, just interview some suspects about some robberies and close the case. It wasn't meant to turn into a gun fight, ending up with a bomb explosion and a further bomb scare… still all in a day's work for 50 (Part of the 50 saga – Part of the Danni world saga)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danielle and Jack moved silently into the room to the side of them, ducking under cover and swinging their guns around in an arc, eyes searching every corner as they made sure the room they were in was clear of anybody who might be trying to kill them**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Eventual mentions of other romances as we go.**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Richardson**

* * *

Chapter Three

15:00

* * *

Danielle and Jack moved silently into the room to the side of them, ducking under cover and swinging their guns around in an arc, eyes searching every corner as they made sure the room they were in was clear of anybody who might be trying to kill them. They had already taken quite a few of the enemy down on their way here and they could hear from the chatter on their ear pieces that the others that the others were having to fight hard for every inch of ground they gained. Either someone knew they had been coming or there was something larger here at play then they had initially realised.

Neither options was a good one for them.

"Danni" Jack commented lowly, dragging her attention away from her scouting. "Do you see what I see?" He asked, nodded towards the back of the room. Danielle twisted her head, following her gaze, her heart sinking when she found a partially hidden bomb.

"Oh" She said simply, feeling momentarily winded. "That… that's not good for us."

"Danni what is it? Have you found something?" Danielle closed her eyes listening to the way that Steve said her name, the sound causing her stomach to flip though she forced herself to ignore it and to focus on the problem at hand. If she and Jack didn't focus fully on the problem at hand then they wouldn't leave the building alive, it was as simple as that. Her complicated feelings when it came to her boss could wait until the threat to her life was well and truly done with.

"It turns out Steve that Jack and I are a magnet for bombs today. We've just located a second one on the right hand side of the building." She stated, glancing around her again to make sure they were still alone as the sound of six people sucking heir breathe in came over the ear piece. Her eyes flickered towards Jack who had moved towards the only other door in the room, checking the frame for wires before he slowly opened the door, keeping his body away from it in case anyone tried to shoot at him. A second later he glanced towards her, nodded and disappeared briefly in side.

Danni growled softly before she turned her attention back to Danny as he spoke.

"Danielle, don't do anything stupid, Jenna's already alerted the bomb squad and they are on their way and should be with us within fifteen minutes. You and Jack need to vacate the room and get as far away from there as you can. Don't try and be a hero sweetheart, just get out of there." Danny told her calmly though she could detect the concern hidden beneath it.

"Stay away from that bomb Danni" Steve repeated, cutting across Danny before he could say anything else to her. His voice coming across as brittle as though he was struggling with some emotion that he was trying to keep hidden.

Danielle swallowed looking towards Jack as he re-entered the room, shaking his head at her to know that they were still alone. She nodded back slowly, a look passing between them before he breathed out slowly, telling her without words that they were on the same page as each other.

"Guys, we appreciate the concern but we've got this and we're fine. The pair of you need to focus on yourselves, you're no good to anyone if you get yourself shot because you aren't paying attention to your surroundings. Jack and I are going to go dark for a few minutes just in case our communications somehow triggers the bomb. Make sure you're there when we get back and by that we mean all of you." She stated, sternly before she reached up and turned the ear piece off aware of her partner doing the same thing.

"At least we know why this area of the place is deserted." Jack stated after a moment of silence. "No one was going to stick around once that was activated. The Ranger unit we tracked here must have set it and then got out here leaving a mercenaries behind to keep us busy."

"Yep" Danielle answered with a nod. Her eyes fixed on the bomb, apparently according to the red numbers she could see counting down they had exactly fifteen minutes to try and figure out what the hell to do.

"You know he likes you" Jack said suddenly going on to explain when she shot him a questioning look. "And by him I mean Steve. Maybe when we're out of this and we go out for drinks tonight to celebrate the fact that we survived not one but two bombs you should flirt with him the way I know you want to. You deserve to be happy so you should let yourself be happy. If Steve does that to you then good right?"

"He's smothering" Danielle answered, wincing when she heard the tone of her voice which made it sound as though she didn't believe what she was saying.

"Smothering is one word for it, another is that he's merely protective of you and his team and those people he considers family. Since when was caring a crime? He looks after you because he actually gives a damn about you and wants to keep you safe. We're not exactly in safe jobs so it's no surprise he might go slightly overboard occasionally." Jack countered.

"He likes being in control too much" she pointed out.

"So do you, I share a car with you on a daily basis remember. The CD or radio station has to be the one you want and I'm telling you Danni, if I have to listen to one more power ballad than I'm going to cry" Jack said, causing her to smile even as she shook her head.

"I can't help that five until six is power ballad hour" She replied with a shrug, a slight smile coming to her face before it was replaced with a questioning look. "Since when are you on Steve's side anyway? I thought you said that some of the things he does is too much?"

"Well they are but you seem to find them romantic. I know you think the whole puppy thing was romantic and even the alarm system and maybe I'm just saying this because we're trapped in a room with a bomb and facing pending death but you could do a lot worse than the boss man really."

"The man is my boss and if things went wrong then I could lose the best thing going in my life at the moment and that for the record is my position at 50. I happen to like my job and I don't want to go back to HPD with the reputation that I lost my job because I couldn't keep my legs closed because if that happens I might as well quit law enforcement and open a bakery up because no one would want to work with me Jack. Now are we done discussing my love life because it might have escaped your notice but I think we have slightly more important things to worry about?" She stated, waving her hand towards the bomb which was still steadily counting down."

"Fine, fine. I said my piece and that's all I'm ever going to say on the subject unless you bring it back up. So what are we going to do about the bomb then?" He remarked.

Danielle bit down on her lower lip, nibbling at it before she breathed out slowly and spoke.

"That's a damn good question." She commented before looking back at him and meeting his eyes. "You know I was trained to disarm bombs back at the academy. I came top of the class and I was pretty damn good at the refreshers courses they sent us to yearly after 9/11."

"That's a handy fact to know because so did I" He agreed with a nod. Breathing out again she edged towards the bomb, Jack at her side and looked down at it. "I don't think we can disarm it, it looks like it's got multiple trigger points. From the look of the C4 it's clearly designed to take out the building, most likely because of the meth lab which is through that door there. They placed the bomb here because they want to destroy the evidence of what they've been doing."

"That seems pretty logical, we've got fifteen minutes and then this place is going to go up in a blaze of glory that none of us want to anywhere near it. Let the others know so they can pull out, the lab is lost but maybe I can spend a couple of minutes taking pictures and getting a sample that we can use. You should make that call and get the hell out of here now just in case" Danielle told him, already heading towards the door leading to the deserted meth lab, she stopped abruptly when Jack reached out and grabbed her arm, jerking her back.

"I'm not leaving this place without you so you can get that idea out of your head now. I'll ring through and let Jenna know what we've found but I'll get the sample and you take the photos and then we both get the hell out of dodge and by that I mean we run like our lives depend on it because in this situation it actually does for once." Jack replied with a glare which she matched.

"You have two daughters Jack who needs you and…"

"And you have one you're raising as your own." Jack interrupted. "Either we both go or neither of us go but I am not leaving you behind to deal with this."

"Fine" Danielle said after a moment. "But let's make a pact not to tell Steve about this."

"I like that pact. That pact might just keep me alive because if the bomb doesn't kill us and he finds out about this then he'll kill me anyway." Jack pointed out. Danni shook her head, shaking her arm out of his grasp as she silently cursed the stubbornness of her partner and headed into the door, keeping a wary eye out for anyone who might have lingered behind.

The lab was empty though. She quickly reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, thankful that the initial bomb explosion hadn't broken it, from outside she could hear Jack speaking rapidly to Jenna no doubt bringing the other woman up to speed. Ignoring it she began taking as many pictures as she could, well aware that the time was running out. She was about to stop when she heard a muffled banging sound and turned towards a large metal door, her eyes widening when she realised that someone must be inside.

She swallowed, shaking her head, her heart sinking as she realised just how much trouble they were in now.

"Jack" She called out, waiting until he entered the room before she pointed to the door, the muffling banging becoming frantic at the sound of their voice. "I think we have a problem." She watched as Jack closed his eyes for a moment before he reopened them and looked at her.

"I think you might just be right Danni."

* * *

"Okay the second floor is now clear, Jenna have you still got a location on Danni and Jack?" Steve demanded, glancing round a corner before he whipped his head back just as some bullet shattered into the wall next to where he was. He glanced to his side as Danny appeared, shooting and taking out the two men in the corridor.

"Clear" Danny said, looking at him.

"I just spoken to Jack Steve and you all need to abort the mission." Jenna told Steve, her words rushing together. "Danni and Jack can't disarm the bomb and it can't be moved either. It looks like the Rangers are intent on blowing this place and the evidence that goes with it sky high. They gave the order to evacuate and to get as far away from here as well."

"Are they getting out of here as well" Steve said, tightening his grip on his gun as he and Danny began moving down the corridor, stepping over the two dead bodies on the floor and moving towards the area towards the front of the building which would give them a way out.

"They were just taking some photos and trying to gather as much evidence of the meth lab as they could for us to analysis later." Jenna answered, a nervous tone coming to her voice as though she was worried about Steve's reaction to what she had said,

"Chin? Kono? Have either of you got a visual on Danni and Jack" Steve demanded.

"We're not in the right area for it" Chin responded calmly. "But if they are telling us we need to get out then that's what we need to do."

"I'm not leaving them behind…" Steve began to say when a familiar voice cut across them

"What the hell are you all still doing here? What part of get the hell out of here did you not understand?" Jack demanded causing Steve and Danny to swerve round, their eyes widening when they saw the two of them were supporting a young, barely conscious man between them.

"What the hell are you still doing here and who is this guy?" Danny countered, moving to Danielle's side and taking the weight from her.

"I asked first" Jack responded with a rare glare as they began moving forward again.

"Guys" Danielle said sharply "We don't have time for this shit now. There's a bomb going off in six minutes so we needs to get the hell out of here now. Hence the message to abort the mission" She glared at them, moving to Steve and touching his arm. "We need to get out of here now."

Steve blinked at the tone she used before he nodded.

"Everyone get out of here now." He commanded before he moved forward quickly, his eyes flickering about making sure they were still alone.

"I don't think we're going to make it in time" Danielle said, an undercurrent of fear to her voice as they hurried through the corridors towards the exit.

Steve opened his mouth to speak and reassure her when there was an explosion that flung them all off their feet, bringing debris crashing down around them. He reacted instantly, grabbing Danielle and shielding her with his body as the explosion continued around them.

His last thought before the darkness took him was that the whole world must have exploded and that none of them would make it out of this alive.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to leave a review, favourite or follow the story. It means more to me than you know!**


	4. 16:00

Just a normal day

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jenna Kaye and Adam 'Toast' Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The characters of Danni Richardson and Jack O'Connor do however belong to me. I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **Here's the next chapter for you all to enjoy**

 **So sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out to you, I haven't been the best at updating recently but I'll try and do better with it.**

 **I think this story has about one more chapter left after this one. There is number one of a trilogy as well so look out for the next two.**

 **Anyway please enjoy!**

Overall summary

 **It was just meant to be a simple case, just interview some suspects about some robberies and close the case. It wasn't meant to turn into a gun fight, ending up with a bomb explosion and a further bomb scare… still all in a day's work for 50 (Part of the 50 saga – Part of the Danni world saga)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni groaned, her eyes scrunching shut as she tried to take stock of everything, her whole body hurt, from her head which was banging to the tip of her toes.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Eventual mentions of other romances as we go.**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Richardson**

* * *

Chapter Four

16:00

* * *

Danielle groaned as she slowly came to, her eyes flickering open for a second before she closed them tightly, trying to take stock of everything. Her whole body ached as though she was covered with bruises and her head was pounding making it hard to think.

"Danni? Danni are you awake? Talk to me baby, are you okay?"

Danielle frowned at the familiar voice, forcing her eyes opening to see Steve staring worriedly down at her, one hand cupping her face. He was lying on top of her which would explain the crushed feeling she was experiencing, all those muscles he had certainly made him heavy and while she would normally have enjoyed it, right now she wouldn't.

"Steve?" She said, wrapping her hand around his wrist as her mind went back over everything which had happened, including Steve protecting her from the explosion. Her eyes widened as she looked up at him. "Are you okay?" She demanded, her gaze moving over his dusty face looking for any visible sign of injury. He had a bad cut across his forehead was bleeding sluggishly but that appeared to be it. She sagged back, resting her aching head against the floor.

"I'm okay Danni" He reassured her. For a moment she stared at him before she snorted. Steve would say he was fine regardless of whether he was okay or not. He had always been that way for as long as she had known him and she doubted he would change now. She looked away looking around the area closely, the area was cramped but they still had space to move, it looked stable as well though it didn't mean that it would necessarily remain that way.

"Where are Danny boy and Jack? Are they okay?" She queried, looking back to him with a worried look.

"They're fine. They were in front of us so they managed to get clear of the rubble when the bomb went off, they've gone for help so we'll be out of here soon enough if I know Danno, he'll bring everyone he can and he won't rest until we're out" He promised her as he shifted off of her, resting on the ground next to. She sucked some much needed oxygen in.

"How long have they've been gone for?" She asked.

"About forty minutes or so Danni, I can hear the sound of equipment so they are clearly mounting a rescue for us."

"I was out for forty minutes?" She asked him, blinking groggily as he nodded.

"I protected you from most of it but you hit your head on the way down" He remarked, his expression looking guilty for a moment before it became unreadable.

"Thank you" She said, meeting his eyes when they flickered back towards her. "I'd probably have been a lot worse if it hadn't been for you"

He stared at her for a moment before his face brightened into a warm smile as he reached out and ran his hand down her hair before he brought it back up to frame her face again.

"You're welcome Danni"

For a moment they simply stared at each other, hundreds of questions on the tip of her tongue that she wanted to ask, questions that she knew would change everything between them if she asked them. She was saved from the temptation when she heard Danny's muffled voice.

"Steve? Are you still there?"

Steve dropped his hand from her face and slowly got to his feet, his movement lacking his usual gracefulness as he made his way to the wall.

"I'm here Danno" He called back. "Danni's awake now as well."

"Thank god" Danny remarked, "They are going to start digging the two of you out now so try and keep as far back from this wall as possible okay?"

"Yeah we got it, have some EMTs on standby Danno, Danni hit her head pretty hard and she was out of it for forty minutes, I want them to check her out as soon as we get out of here." He stated.

"We've already got them waiting buddy. I got to step back now so they can start but I'll see you soon" Danny stated. Steve turned and looked towards Danielle who was watching him with wide eyes.

"Your back" She remarked, her eyes never leaving him as he moved towards her.

"We've got to move back as far from that wall as we can Danni" He told her, ignoring her comment. He was well aware that his back had been injured by the debris but he also knew there was nothing which he could do about it now. It would have to wait until he had Danni safely out of danger.

Danielle searched his face, nodding slowly as she scooted back until she came in contact with the other wall. They had been lucky that there was enough space in the area they were in that they wouldn't have to worry about oxygen at that moment in time. Steve settled himself next to her, sitting close as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side. She blinked in surprise at the action but remained silent, finding comfort from being close to him.

"Hopefully this won't take too long" She remarked, tiredly resting her head against his shoulder.

"Hopefully not" He replied, his arm tightening round her as the sound of drilling began, he glanced above them, his eyes scanning the area above them thankful that it looked sturdy. "Are you tired?" He asked her, looking down at the top of her head with a look of concern.

"Yeah" She replied sleepily.

"You've probably got a concussion Danni so you need to stay awake with me okay" He said, giving her a small shake.

"Okay, okay" She replied, forcing herself to sit up slightly as she turned to look at him. "You know this wasn't quite how I planned for today to turn out. It was meant to be bank robberies, I don't see how it was connected to all of this. Were they robbing the banks to get the money to fund what they were doing? The lab looked as though it had been up and running quite a while which means that they would already be selling their produce on the street, they would have been making more than enough money from that to do whatever they needed to do without having to rob banks."

"Unless the two aren't actually connected to each other" Steve pointed out. "Maybe the guy you interviewed gave you bad information or was somehow involved in it. Maybe he had a grudge against the people here and figured the best way of dealing them a blow was to send us in to deal with it all. Shut them down for good. He could have just got caught up in the bank robbery and decided to use a bad situation to his advantage."

Danielle reached up and rubbed the back of her neck, her eyes narrowed thoughtfully as she thought over Steve's point.

"Which means we're dealing with two separate crimes here." She said, turning to look at him, her eyes softening when she saw that he was clearly in pain though he was trying to hide it. The drilling was continuing, becoming louder and louder, indicating that they were getting closer and closer to them.

"It appears so" Steve agreed.

Danielle nodded, reaching out and cupping Steve's face the way he had done to her, her thumb stroking over his cheekbone, her mouth curled into a half smile when his eyes met hers.

"Your face is filthy" She remarked, the comment causing him to laugh.

"Yours isn't much better" He responded, lifting his own hand up and copying her gesture.

"First thing I'll do when I'm out of here is give my face a clean" She remarked, tilting her head and ignoring the pain the action caused when he shook his head at her, his expression turning serious.

"The first thing you're going to do Danni is get seen by an EMT, I need to know you're okay and that there's nothing seriously wrong with you other than your concussion."

"Why do you care so much?" She asked, the words escaping her mouth before she could hold them back. For a moment Steve just stared at her before he opened his mouth to answer.

"Commander McGarrett? Detective Richardson are you there?"

They both turned as one, realising that the drilling had stopped and there was a face in the entrance.

"We're here" Steve replied, coming to his face, helping Danielle to her feet, his arm wrapping around her as he helped her towards the newly made entrance. Danielle forced a smile on her face, squeezing down on Steve's arm. "Take Danni first" He told the man "She's hit her head and needs an EMT"

"You need an EMT as well Steve" Danielle told him, looking towards him when he ushered her forward.

"I'll be right behind you" He promised with a smile. Danielle nodded at him, allowing him to help her through the gap they had managed to create. She glanced over him over her shoulder before she slowly began walking towards the group, a grateful look coming to her face when Jack appeared at her side.

"I've got her, you get McGarrett out" He instructed the rescuer who nodded at him, heading back down the tunnel. "Next time we decide to leave the office Danni, I think we should reconsider" Jack commented, causing Danielle to laugh for a moment before she stopped, the pain of the motion causing her to hiss. "Don't worry Danni, we're here now."

"Hey Danni girl, what have you done to yourself?" The EMT asked her with a smile.

"Head injury Quinn, she was out for forty minutes" Jack explained, helping Danielle up into the bus.

"I'm fine" She said tiredly, allowing them to place her on the bed.

"I'm sure you are but I'm still going to take you in Danni so your head can be looked at. Forty minutes unconscious is not good."

"Steve is hurt" Danielle commented, looking at Jack.

"He's going to be fine, they already got him out and Danny boy is with him, you'll see him at the hospital" Jack promised, looking up when the EMT spoke to him.

"You coming with us?" He asked, unsurprised when Jack nodded, taking the seat he indicated to.

"Just rest Danni" Jack commented.

"Yeah rest" Danielle replied, her eyes drifting shut as her thoughts went back to the conversation she and Steve had.

A conversation she was positive wasn't yet over.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read.**

 **An especially big thank you if you left a review or decided to favourite or follow the story. I really appreciate it is!**


	5. 17:10 PM

Just a normal day

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Jenna Kaye and Adam 'Toast' Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form, I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes**

 **The characters of Danni Richardson, Paul Hennessey, David Richardson and Jack O'Connor do however belong to me. I should also add that if a character is mentioned who you are not instantly aware of then that character belong to me as well**

Author Note

 **This is the final chapter of this story!**

 **It's been a lot of fun to write but it's always a great feeling to be able to strike another one off the list as done and dusted. Don't worry though, in my mind for every story I complete there's at least five or six more vying for attention and begging to be written.**

 **Although this is the final chapter there will be an one shot written afterwards, mainly because I think it's begging for one. When this will be done I'm not sure. I might try and write it on Sunday when I next have a day to write… (I'm fully booked up after today until then) but we shall see. I'm not going to promise when I'm not sure.**

 **Anyway please enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for reading my story!**

Overall summary

 **It was just meant to be a simple case, just interview some suspects about some robberies and close the case. It wasn't meant to turn into a gun fight, ending up with a bomb explosion and a further bomb scare… still all in a day's work for 50 (Part of the 50 saga – Part of the Danni world saga)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve frowned to himself, glancing down at his watch before he looked around the hospital room that the nurses who had met his ambulance had shoved him in with some reassurances that a Doctor would be around shortly to see him to give him a check-up and bandage the cut on his forehead.**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett/Danni Richardson (McDanni)**

 **Eventual mentions of other romances as we go.**

Chapter Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Richardson**

* * *

Chapter Five

17:10 PM

* * *

Steve frowned to himself, glancing down at his watch before he looked around the hospital room that the nurses who had met his ambulance had shoved him in with some reassurances that a Doctor would be around shortly to see him to give him a check-up and bandage the cut on his forehead.

At first he had been patient knowing they were busy but now fifteen minutes had passed that that was fifteen minutes too long in his eyes when he knew that Danielle was somewhere in that very same hospital, hurt and possibly alone. He should have been next to her, she was groggy from the blow to her head which meant that she would probably not pay attention to the instructions which the doctor who was looking after her would be giving her. Instructions which Steve needed to know if he was going to look after her.

He glanced towards the entrance of the room when the door opened, his frown easing slightly when he saw Danny peering round the frame, obviously checking to see if he had the right room before he stepped in, his eyes scanning Steve carefully as he reached back and closed the door behind him.

"Where's Danni? Have you seen her? How is she?" Steve asked instantly before his partner could get a word in. Months of experience had taught him not to allow his best friend to get the first word in, once the younger man started it was difficult to make him stop.

"She was with a Doctor when I look through the door but Jack was in there with her so she wasn't alone. They are going to take her for a MRI scan just to be sure that she didn't scramble her brain when she fell but she seemed alright from what I could see." Danny assured him, holding his hands up peacefully in front of him as though he was expecting Steve to jump down his throat.

"What hospital room was she in when you saw her?" Steve demanded, ignoring the gesture as he slid to the edge of the bed, pushing himself into a standing position, ignoring the stab of pain the simple action caused him.

"Are you out of your mind McGarrett? Have you actually seen you back because I have and I'm telling you buddy that you need to get it checked out so it doesn't become infected so sit your stubborn ass down right now." Danny told him, pointing his finger towards the bed as he glared at Steve who met the look with a glare of his own.

"Danny" He stated, knowing that Danny would pick up the thread of warning to his tone, telling him not to push it.

"Don't you Danny me Steven" the blond responded, crossing his arms over his chest. "I get it okay, I know that you want to run to Danni's girl side so you can be there for her. I'm sure everyone who has seen the two of you together knows how you feel about her but you've got to get yourself sorted first before you can look after Danni. If she finds out that you're still injured then she'll focus on you when she should be focusing on getting herself better. So get your back and head sorted and then by the time it's done she should be back from her scan."

Steve breathed out nosily, looking away from Danny before he nodded once, hating that Danny was making sense.

He opened his mouth to respond when the door behind Danny opened and a tall, dark haired man dressed in a white coat came in, glancing down at the clipboard he was holding.

"Steve McGarrett?" He commented, looking up at his eyes flickering between the two of them with a questioning look.

"He's Steve McGarrett" Danny answered quickly, nodding towards Steve. The Doctor followed his gaze before he nodded at him.

"I'm Doctor Hennessey, sorry to have kept you waiting Commander. If you sit down then I can take a look at you. You'll need a few stitches in that cut." The Doctor commented, his eyes flickering up to Steve's forehead before he turned his attention towards Danny. "Who are you sorry?"

"Sorry, I'm Detective Danny Williams, I'm Steve's partner" Danny explained with a faint smile.

"Partner? A romantic partner?" Hennessey asked, looking between them, his eyebrow raising when he caught sight of their face.

"Definitely not, I'm his partner as in his work partner" Danny replied, his look of surprise melting away into an amused grin. "His girlfriend was brought in earlier with us. Danielle Richardson?"

"She's just been taken for her scan, if there's nothing too serious with you then you should be able to be there when she's returns to her room." Hennessey told Steve with a smile before he nodded to the bed. "If you would Commander" He repeated before turning to Danny. "You're going to have to wait outside"

"Yeah not going to happen" Danny said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Steve has a tendency of not looking after himself like he should when he's injured, someone with some common sense needs to be in the room to make sure he actually does what the Doctor tells him. Danni's not here so it's going to fall on me until she's capable of doing it."

Steve growled under his breathe, his eyes meeting Danny noticing the concern and residual fear that he could see in the other man's eyes. He could only have imagine what it had been like on that other side of the wall for Danny and Jack, not knowing if their partner was dead or alive still.

"He can stay" Steve told the Doctor when it looked like the other man was going to argue the point with Danny. "I'll never hear the end of it if you send him out now"

"Damn straight, someone has to try and make you listen to reason" Danny responded, some of the tension in his shoulders easing out as he moved towards the bed and took the chair next to it, giving Steve a pointed look until Steve sighed and sat back on the bed.

The examination went slower than he wanted, Hennessey clearly wanting to make sure that he hadn't missed anything before he gave Steve a clear bill of health, putting some stitches in the cut on his forehead before he covered it. He gave him a prescription for some antibacterial cream to use on his back to make sure that the cuts and grazes didn't become infected as well. Steve waited impatiently for the Doctor to apply some gauzes overs the worst of the cuts before he stood up.

"Where's Danni?" He asked Hennessey ignoring the amused snort that Danny made next to him.

"What he means to say is thank you, where's Danni's" The blonde remarked casually.

"Sorry, thank you for your help I appreciate the help." Steve remarked, turning his attention to the Doctor.

"That's fine Commander, you're worried about your girlfriend, it's understandable that you would want to get to her as soon as possible" the Doctor remarked with a shrug.

"I'll take you over there now Steve" Danny remarked, heading towards the door. Steve nodded towards the Doctor, ignoring the other man's amused look before he left the room, glancing around him automatically unsurprised to see that the place was crowded. He followed Danny through the crowd until they stopped outside a door. "This was the room she was in" The younger man commented, nodding towards it.

Steve nodded, breathing out for a moment before he knocked on the door, pushing it open and entered the room, his eyes landing on Jack who was sitting in the chair next to the space where the bed should have been, reading what looked like a book.

"Jack? Where's Danni?" He asked as he stepped into the room, his eyes automatically moving towards the bathroom to see if she was in there but the door was open and the room was empty.

"She's getting her scan still, she should be back any minute now though" Jack answered looking up at Steve, his eyes scanning his face, his eyes lingering on the bandage round Steve's head. "How you doing? That looks pretty bad" He commented with a look of sympathy.

"It looks worse than it is" Steve replied absently.

"The Doctor is probably going to want someone to stay with Danni for the next couple of days to keep an eye on her." Jack remarked. "I was going to offer her my spare room."

"I'm sure she'd appreciate the offer Jack but Danni's going to need peace and quiet and you can't provide her that with Poppy and Bella. Danni can stay with me." Steve said, a tone to his voice making it clear that it was a statement rather than a suggestion.

"Sounds like a good plan to me" Danny remarked sharing a quick look with Jack who nodded.

"Poppy is having a sleep over this Friday" Jack remarked, glancing towards Danny when the other man snorted at him, a look of amusement.

"Don't I know it? Grace has been talking about it for the past two weeks" He replied with a sigh.

"What can I say, my daughter throws a great sleepover." Jack responded with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Looks like there is a party going on in your room" A voice said at the door, attracting their attention towards it in time to see Danielle being rolled into the room. She looked tired though there was a smile on her face as she leaned back on the pillow.

"Story of my life" She remarked with a laugh, her gaze flickering to Steve as he moved over to her side, his eyes scanning her face as he reached out and took her hand.

"Danni how are you feeling?" He demanded, his eyes moving to the Doctor who had wheeled her in, there was something about his face which looked familiar but he couldn't tell what it was. "How is she?"

"She is right here and can answer for herself if you give her the chance" Danielle remarked grumpily with a half-hearted glare at him.

"She seems normal to me" Jack piped up, grinning at Danielle when she gave him the finger.

"Very funny Jack" She said, remaining quiet for a moment as the Doctor moved the bed back into its correct space. "I'll come and visit you later Danni once my shift is finished. I got another four hours late and this place is heaving today"

"I'll see you later David, thanks for looking after me" Danielle remarked, reaching out and taking the man's hand and squeezing it.

"You owe me dinner" He answered with a roll of his eyes as he took his hand back and headed towards the door, nodding at the others before he left the room. Danielle waited until the door was closed before she turned her attention to Steve.

"I'm going to be fine. They are keeping me in overnight just to be sure that I'm okay but I'll be released tomorrow morning first thing as long as I promise to behave myself and take it easy for a few days." She told Steve who nodded.

"You're coming to stay with me for the next few days, you shouldn't be alone if you have a head injury. You're going to need help even if you don't want to admit it" He said, his thumb stroking the back of her hand.

"I'm guessing that I don't get a say in this?" She demanded with a raised eyebrow looking towards Danny when he shook his head with a laugh.

"It's easier just to go along with it Danni girl, you're never going to win and he'll badger you until you give in. Plus he's right for once, you shouldn't be by yourself at the moment. I'd offer to host you but Grace is staying with me at the moment and…"

"And I have Poppy and Bella and they are anything but quiet and you need the rest. Steve's place is quiet and peaceful and he has medical training so if anything did happen he'd be able to help you out until real help arrived." Jack pointed out.

Danielle looked around them, her eyes narrowing before she sighed, throwing up her hand, the movement causing her to wince.

"Fine but only because David told me to stay with someone for a few days. You try and boss me around though McGarrett and I'll leave, understood?" She stated, looking towards Steve with a look that told him that she wasn't joking with him.

"Understood" He answered smiling for the first time since he had arrived at the hospital.

This was something he could work with.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read!**

 **An especially big thank you if you've taken the time to leave a review, favourite or follow the story. It means more to me than you know!**


End file.
